A Taste of Humanity
by kazorashi
Summary: After a major loss Stan's team had took in the Super Bowl, the star quarterback had never been the same way again. That is, until his coach forces a girl onto him. If he refuses to date her, his contract gets exterminated! Put into a situation where Stan has absolutely no say whatsoever, what motives is the girl hiding behind the deal? Stan doesn't trust her...even if she's pretty.


A Taste of Humanity

_Prologue: Wendy_

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park**** under any circumstances. All rights respectively belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I also do not own the **_**Super Bowl**_**. That's performed by the NFL. I do not own the Oakland Raiders either. They belong to Mark Davis (mostly).**

_(A/N: I didn't even understand my own disclaimer. Shame, it sounds about right though._

_Do I wish I owned __South Park__? … Meh, maybe a little bit. Good job Ravens! Nice come back though 49ers. Everyone deserves a pat on the back._

_Please note that coach and teammate members' names are changed to characters of South Park because I refuse to use real people. And I respect that they are their own persons' and will not be used in this story. Thank you.)_

* * *

36 - 3

Frustrated, Stan punched his locker angrily and sat down on the bench of the locker room, covering his face in shame of the huge loss his team took. Tears swelled in the corner of his deep, blue orbs and the brunette hated the feeling that ate him up on the inside. It was guilt and complete utter shame and shock. They had lost to underdogs.

_Underdogs_.

It was too cliché in his opinion. Stuff like that only happened in movies.

Stan just sighed in annoyance at the loss his team suffered in the Super Bowl.

'_It was supposed to be ours.'_ He thought in sorrow, feeling his teammates swarm around their brokenhearted coach. Stan buzzed the sound out, completely and utterly defeated in his own feelings. He had been the number one rookie throughout the season. Stan was the number one, the most talked about player throughout all the NFL. Stan was a winner.

_A winner_.

So why had they lost? It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It was completely _unfair_.

Replay and replay of moments in the game rushed through the memory of the brunette. Decisions that he had made as a quarterback were too few and decisions that he should have made were too much. There were so many gaps in Stan's performance that it crushed his heart. Stan remembered the end, how his teammates still patted his back and giving him warm smiles. They still loved Stan, he was like their captain. Their leader. And he disappointed them all.

Something in Stan broke after that.

* * *

"MARSH!" The coach yelled. Stan looked up at the older man, the coach and inspiration to the team. Sighing, the 25 year old made way through the field to coach Barbrady. The older man's hair was starting to turn a dark grey and Stan wondered how many years he had left.

"Yes coach?" Stan answered back loudly, passing by his teammates practicing and getting closer. There looked to be someone behind Barbrady and confusion filled the dark haired member of the Oakland Raiders. The closer he got, the better his view on the person was.

It was a girl with long, dark locks stopping at her waist. She was small but filled out in a modest way, dressed in loose jeans and a grey hoodie zipped up. Stan raised a brow when her steel gaze spotted him coming closer and a smile graced her features.

'_What the hell? What's a girl doing here?'_ Stopping in front of the coach, Barbrady placed a hand on Stan's right shoulder and leaned in close to his ear.

"You've been out of it, why?" Barbrady questioned and Stan stiffened at the touch.

"It's nothing sure, I'm just…well, out of it I guess." Stan sighed and looked away from the girl and the coach. Hearing Barbrady sigh and shake his head, Barbrady cleared his throat.

"Well, season's going to start up again soon and I can't afford the loss of last year's Super Bowl stiffen you up." Stan winced at that. The coach read him like an open book. Barbrady brought the girl and placed her in front of Stan like an object. "This, Marsh, is your new girlfriend for the next two weeks." Barbrady announced. Immediately, Stan choked on what seemed to be like air going down the wrong tube and gave his full attention to the girl in front of him. She smiled with a blush tainting her cheeks that made Stan stiffen in more areas than one. Looking at Barbrady, Stan yelled;

"You can't be serious coach!" Nerves attacked the very veins in his blood and the quarter back shivered. "Coach, tell me you're lying!" Stan pleaded and jumped into Barbrady's view, careful not to touch the girl who just frowned and huffed in annoyance. _'You think you're annoyed.'_ Stan grumbled in his head, blue eyes glaring at his coach. "There's no way that's happening coach. I won't do it!"

"Oh yes you will Marsh!" Barbrady countered. "It's in your contract!"

"WHAT?" He snapped bewildered by what was happening. "No it's not!" Stan snapped, his face turning scarlet when he felt gazes of his teammates turning his way. In a rough whisper, Stan growled. "Coach, with all due respect, I'm not dating a teenaged girl!" Stan's argument fell under deaf ears as his coach and the girl started to laugh in union. The player could feel the hot sting of embarrassment caress his ears and cheek. _'These two got some nerve!'_

"This girl here is 22, college. You don't have to worry Marsh. She'll be like, a stress reliever, you can say. You two will do everything together before the season starts." Barbrady explained, much to the displeasure of Stan.

"I can't coach, I just…" Stan gave an aggravated sigh. "I won't."

"But you will!" Barbrady remarked. "She'll explain to you. And Marsh… If you don't do this, you're off the team." With that said, Barbrady confidently left Stan and the girl together in the middle of the field, more stares being thrown their way than footballs around in practice. Stan clenched his face, disbelief washing over him like a tidal wave.

'_There's no way I'm accepting this!'_ Looking down at the girl, she just smiled his way showing her pearly whites. A tug pulled at the heart of the quarter back but Stan shook it away. He wasn't going to let looks defeat him! Even if she was just a little…pretty… And smelled nice despite all the sweat being shed on the field. And her eyes were so… "Gah!" Stan squawked, embarrassed at his own thoughts. "S-sorry about that." He apologized. "Look, I know coach Barbrady said all this crazy stuff…but I just can't date you. You can't be my girlfriend."

"It seems to me that you don't really have a choice." She replied in a dangerously, sweet, sugary voice that could only mean danger. Stan's felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of it.

'_Even her voice is pretty…'_ Coughing, Stan stood his ground. "We're not going to date."

"You'll be fired, your contract with the state's team will be exterminated and you'll have to find a handy-dandy job working as a normal civilian in this cold, cruel world. Stanley…" The girl whispered and Stan blushed. His heart started to work a mile a minute. "It's only for two weeks and the media won't know anything about it." She leaned into the star player. "I promise. I don't bite. So…deal?"

"What's your name?" Stan asked wary of the girl's over friendly like behavior. The girl laughed and Stan refused to see the sparkles that suddenly started to surround her, even if he started to hear bells ringing in harmony.

"Wendy."

"Wendy….?"

"Just Wendy." With a grin, Wendy stuck out her hand to shake. Stan looked at it like it was poison, but he just sighed, feeling Barbrady's glare like a snake on his back.

'_If I don't, he probably will throw me outta the team.'_ Not wanting to afford that, Stan shook Wendy's hand, surprised at her strong grip. "G-guess this means we're dating, Just Wendy." Stan remarked slowly and unpleasantly.

"Touché." With a strong force, Wendy pulled Stan close to her and planted a kiss onto his lips.

_Thump…thump… Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump!_

Blood rushed to Stan's cheeks as Wendy pulled away. Her lips had a fruity flavor to them that just mixed in with the sweat on Stan's dry lips. The quarter back flushed scarlet at the hot sensation she left behind.

"Hm hm… Yup, that makes me _your_ girlfriend." Faintly in the background, Stan could hear his teammates cheering and whooping at the kiss Wendy initiated. His heart beat too fast to hear and the star player began to feel nauseated and strangely pleased with the feeling she gave him.

'_Oh Lord…'_ He thought and covered his mouth with his palm. A terrible flavor rose in Stan's throat and he closed his eyes in fear of witnessing what he was afraid of most in the world. Wendy raised a brow, slowly backing away to let Stan hold his stomach that hurled in pain.

"Are you…alright?" She asked in worry.

'_I'm gonna puke.'_

* * *

_(A/N: Well Stan, ever insulting a woman's feelings. Hmm… Thank you for reading the prologue!)_


End file.
